Gift
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: A RoyxMarth oneshot. It's Christmas Eve in Pharae...


Naoki07 here! Welcome to 'Gift', my second RoyxMarth oneshot! There is a high possibility of 'Angel' ending in January 2006, since I'm embarking on a journey in a few days, and so it is no longer a Christmas story. I've decided to make a small Christmas fic, since 'Angel' was torn from the Christmas concept. I've already made plans for the sequel of 'Angel', several other oneshots are in development, and I'm still working on the 'Rebirth' story; the story of an eternal bond thrown into the future. The summary of 'Rebirth' was inspired by Yuna's first concert of Final Fantasy X-2; Roy's the singer of a rock band, Marth is a successful political figure, and Link may be featured in the cast as their guardian. The two soul mates were thrown into the future after Pharae's tragic downfall, and their love is thrown against many tests. The details have not yet been worked out, so stay tuned for more!

I'm thinking about becoming a full-time 'RoyxMarth' author, since I've become infatuated with the couple. Unfortunately, I've got other projects in other categories, glaring at me...

Please enjoy 'Gift', and thank you for stopping by! Oh, and here are the essential messages...

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naoki would like to announce that she is not the owner of Fire Emblem or Super Smash Bros.Melee. So if you want to sue her, you'll get NOTHING! HAHAHAHA.**_

**_For those of you that are unfamiliar with my work, please note that this IS a SHOUNEN-AI story. If you do not know of the term 'SHOUNEN-AI', then use the term 'boy love', 'yaoi', or whatever suits you. IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS CONCEPT, THEN DON'T WASTE MY TIME. DON'T EVEN WASTE YOUR TIME. I've already had an unnecessary flame for 'Angel'; I do not want that reviewer's performance to be repeated. THANK YOU!

* * *

_**

_Current music: Piano song of Samurai Champloo_

The palace of Pharae was covered in incandescent, luminous sheets of white bliss. The sheets of white eternity held the very essence of winter; they were cold, but at the same time, they were radiant with a gentle, warm aura. They held the paths of a million hearts, and they were the magic carpets for a million memories. The sheets of crystallized serenity were radiant with the promises of everlasting happiness, and the residents of the kingdom were perfectly aware of their beauty. Their hearts were drenched in the same emotions; they were light with immeasurable happiness, and filled with the ecstasy of bright prosperity. Smiles were bountiful, hearts were locked together in immaculate unions of devotion...the residents of the grand kingdom were in a utopia of pristine warmth, and the light of eternity was a torch within their paths.

It was near midnight in the realm of Pharae. The utopia was beaming with unfathomable serenity; the heavens were silvery blue oceans of tranquility, the sheets of snow were effulgent quilts, and the hearts of Pharae were drowning in resplendent silence. There were only a few hours left before Christmas Day, and so many hearts were restless; but only one heart was drenched in poisonous apprehension. Light footsteps were etching themselves into the snow, and each of them carried the dreams of an endless promise...which were drifting throughout the fearful heart.

Pharae's palace was blanketed in empyrean starlight. Every inch of the palace held its own aura of moonlit beauty, and the heavens were smiling upon the celestial palace. Red candleflames, blue waves, golden sunbeams and green rivers were being held within small chambers, and each immaculate chamber seemed to have a smile upon its face. The soft, melodious scent of pine trees was drifting throughout the palace halls, and it was complimented by the warm glow of fireplaces. The aromas of many delicacies were also soaring through the silent air, and each aroma had its own smile about it. Those aromas, the warmth of the fire, and the vibrant lights carried most of the palace residents into slumber, and held them in a tight embrace.

There were a few individuals walking upon the grounds of Pharae, but most of the palace residents were lost in silent tranquility. One heart was unable to sleep, and that was because it was drowning in an abyss that held venomous sorrow, tension and guilt; the young heart was unable to savor the serenity flowing throughout his palace. He was in front of the main fireplace, wandering through a dark tunnel of deep trepidation. He bore the name of Roy, and he was the sovereign of Pharae.

The eyes of the young sovereign were reflections of the soft flames in front of him. He was known as the Sovereign of Fire throughout his land, and so he was well acquainted with the qualities of fire. His eyes held the ferocity of a thousand lions, the vigor of a thousand suns and the vivacity of a newborn promise. His heart carried a thunderstorm within it, and the storm's velocity was at an incredibly high level. He held great strength within him, but the strength was equally matched by the warmth of his soul. His eyes were fierce, but at the same time, they were filled with a degree of warmth that could not be held down by comprehension.

The fireplace had him covered in a blanket of warmth, but he was unable to rest...for the treasure in his arms was lost in painful slumber. Strands of his brown hair were locked to his forehead, for they were tied against it in the strands of tension. His eyes were the havens of unshed tears, and his heart was silently pounding against his chest-there was a strong flow of fear within him, and it refused to let him sleep.

He had a companion at his side, and he went by the name of Soren. He was his most trusted advisor, even though he was at the tender age of fifteen. His age betrayed his strength, though, and Roy knew that well. The wisdom of his advisor put all other advisors to shame, for the young one had the ability to knock the wind out of the oldest sage. The young one's eyes were filled with the warmth of a worried parent; he knew his sovereign was unwilling to sleep, for his treasure was nowhere near him. The treasure went by the name of Marth, and he was easily referred to as the 'greatest treasure of all time', for he was the last Altean in existence...and he carried a great destiny within his soul. The angel was ill; he received an illness from overworking himself.

Marth's heart was tied to Roy's in many different ways; he was the sovereign's general, best friend, mentor and soul mate all rolled into one.

The Altean held his duties very close to his heart, and had no desire to lighten his pace. He was now ill because of his passionate devotion, but he had no regrets...he loved his sovereign more than anything. Roy was everything to him; his sun, his moon, the stars and the heavens. Roy saw Marth in the same way, which was why he was unable to close his eyes.

Soren's gentle voice touched the sovereign's ears like small candleflames.

"Your Highness, you may want to get some sleep now. It's become rather late-and you're exhausted."

"I would like to correct you on that, Soren." Roy said to him softly, refusing to remove his eyes from Marth's face. The sovereign decided to combat his advisor's logic with his fire; and whenever he chose to oppose his friend's advice, he usually came out as the victor. This time was going to be no different from the previous encounters.

"I'm _not _worn out, but I thank you for your concern. **_And nothing you can say will make me remove myself from this spot."_**

Soren smiled at his friend warmly, and shook his head. Roy was determined to stay by his mate's side; there was no doubt about it. The Sovereign of Pharae had no need for boxes or chariots; his treasure was in his arms. He placed a red blanket over his friend's back, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I guess I have to throw in the towel, Your Highness." he said to Roy softly, his eyes gleaming in the firelight. "I spent the entire day battling you, but my attempts to move you were all in vain. I apologize for wasting your time."

The childlike cheekiness of the sovereign answered his words once again.

"It's all right. Once again, I would like to say that I appreciate your hard work, my friend. Thank you...for being such a wonderful companion. I couldn't ask for a better advisor."

The young one ruffled Roy's hair affectionately. The two of them spent a moment in laughter, and then the advisor spoke once again.

"Your Eminence, I do believe that he'll pull through. Would you like to know my belief is so strong?"

Roy's voice was calm, but Soren could easily sense a high amount of tension.

"Why?"

"Marth knows you're waiting for him. _That's _how I know he'll pull through.

A vibrant smile bloomed on the sovereign's face, and it put every beam of starlight to shame. It was the kind of smile Soren had never seen before; bright, luminous and deeply warm. It was a smile of hope, appreciation and devotion; a smile that etched itself into the depths of time. The young advisor placed his head on his friend's shoulder, kept it there for a moment and withdrew himself from his lord's presence; his heart became immeasurably light with happiness because of that smile...and it was because he knew...the angel was going to return to his mate.

The dawn of Christmas rose with every passing second. The flames of the fireplace kept a strong, silent vigil over the immortal couple...and the heavens continued to smile upon the two eternal hearts. The tension refused to lower itself, however; it kept itself at an unbearably high level throughout the night, and it was a merciless force of venom. The sovereign of Pharae kept his heart close to the heart of his soul mate; he was unwilling to remove himself from Marth's side, even for a second. Roy had no need for wrapped boxes, bows or ribbons; he knew where his heart was, and was determined to keep it right where it was.

Two hours of silence drifted by him...and brought a miracle upon his fearful heart. Relief surged throughout his soul when soft moans touched his ears...and oceans rose to the surface of his eyes. Another rare smile bloomed on his face, and within his eyes. His angel was rising from the depths of obscurity...for the first time in days. He spoke to his beloved treasure and kept his voice at a low level...for he was afraid to break his delicate angel with a high volume.

"Marth?"

An infinitely warm, gentle smile melted into Roy's eyes...and a soft voice drifted into his ears.

"_Mei'tamo, shiaya."_

_Hello, love._

"It's been ages...since I've seen your smile. I'm glad you're awake, _aya'cha."_

_Aya'cha. _The Alrias word for 'angel'.

"I...I'm sorry...for making you wait so long. I..."

The rest of Marth's sentence drifted into a blissful eternity, for they were gently pushed into the depths of his heart by a gentle kiss...

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad to have you back."

Sadness rose in the Altean's ethereal eyes...and they became beautiful gemstones of immortality.

"Please forgive me, my lord. I...wasn't...able to find you a gift."

"I already have the perfect gift, dear one."

"What is it?"

The answer he received was a simple one, but it captured their unity and passion perfectly. It held the warmth of eternity, the true depth of Christmas...and the starlight of a million promises...

_"You."_

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! THANK YOU!_**


End file.
